


Forced Slave

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Suite Life of Zack & Cody
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Dominance, Forced, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Stripping, Submissive Character, Twincest, Twins, implied mother/son incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: When Zack catches his twin brother doing something 'naughty' and accidently making his mother drinking the result of his naughtiness, he decides to blackmail his brother. While Cody thought his twin would use him for homework, he didn't expect Zack to want HIM.
Relationships: Cody Martin/Zack Martin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Forced Slave

"Mom! We are home!" Cody called out in case she was in one of the other rooms, despite knowing that more and likely she was preparing for her show.

Cody headed directly for his bedroom the minute he arrived home from school, with the blond wanting to deal with something that he had been fighting on and off since breakfast. Without his twin brother's knowledge, his relationship with his girlfriend Barbara had evolved to the pair of them sexting each other with Barbara being the first one to see his cock erect. This morning while cooking breakfast and making breakfast, however, she had sent him a short video of her fingering herself and playing with her tits. While he had managed to deal with it then, every time he played with his phone throughout the school day or saw his girlfriend, his issue began again. However, Cody's plan was ruined when his twin brother Zack followed him into the bedroom.

"What do you want Zack?" Cody asked with a sigh, as he watched his brother sit on his bed facing him. Cody hoped that he would be able to get his twin out of the room fast enough to steal deal with it while he was in the mood for it.

"I saw you…" Zack said with a smirk.

"I don't know what you mean…" Cody asked with a gulp as he wondered what his slightly older brother wanted.

"Really? So you didn't do something interesting this morning… something that a certain mother would have accidently drunk…" Zack said with a grin, with Cody's eyes widening as he realised exactly what his twin wanted.

"Zack…" Cody said with a sigh.

"Yes, Cody?" Zack said with a smirk, with the teen almost teasing his twin.

"What do you want to keep quiet about this?" Cody said with a sigh, with the smarter of the two believing that Zack would probably make him do his homework, chores possibly buy him some stuff but nothing more interesting than that. In the end, his brother would get his bribe then go on with his life until he saw something that earns him another one.

"You"

"Huh, What?" Cody asked in confusion wondering what Zack meant by 'you'.

"I want you…" Zack said; the teen intentionally leaving a long gap in order in order to make his twin brother's eyes widen from shocked confusion and fear "… to do anything I want for the rest of the weekend, in short you are my slave and have to do anything I ask"

"Am I allowed to say no to anything?" Cody asked with the blond wondering what his twin had in mind though he knew his weekend was now ruined.

"No, this is total slavery; you have to do ANYTHING I say…" Zack said with a smirk.

"Why would I agree to THAT?" Cody asked the younger twin wondering what Zack was going to make him do if he accepted this.

"Because if you don't then I will be telling mom the minute she finishes her practice…" Zack smirked.

"When did you become the goodie-two-shoes snitch?" Cody asked, with Zack able to hear the anger and annoyance in his twin's voice.

"When it gets me what I want…" Zack said with Cody sighing as he got a grin off of his twin brother.

"You're not going to let me get out of this until I say yes, are you?" Cody said with a sigh, with the blond hoping that Zack would get bored of it quickly.

"Yep…" Zack said as he leaned back a little, using his hands to stop himself from falling back.

"Fine… I'll be your stupid slave…" Cody said with a sigh, with the blond knowing he would have to let Barbara know that he won't be able to sneak out and meet up with her for some fun. He was a little annoyed that the condom he had "liberated" from the health classroom wouldn't get any use this weekend. With another frustrated sigh, Cody decided to see what Zack wanted "What do you want first Zack?"

"Well…" Zack started with Cody fidgeting as he waited impatiently.

"Just spit it out Zack…" Cody complained, with the usually nicer twin getting a bit frustrated at the loss of being able to deal with his 'blue balls'.

"Let's start with you revealing what got you so excited to be making breakfast this morning…" Zack said with a smirk, knowing that it had been something on his twin's phone.

"What no! Choose something else Zack…" Cody protested, knowing that he shouldn't show Zack the video of Barbara and hoped that his twin wouldn't actually force him to do it.

"Nope, reveal it… remember you have to do anything I want, slave" Zack smirked, knowing that it must be good.

"I hate you…" Cody growled but grabbed his phone and got it to the video "Here you perv, but don't fucking tell anyone…" Zack shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the phone, smirking a little when he saw that it was a video of Barbara. As he pushed play and started to watch the short video, his smirk grew from the sight of Barbara fingering herself along with the moans she was releasing. Cody rolled his eyes when he saw that his twin brother was beginning to bulge from watching it "There you have seen it… you bloody perv"

"Damn… who knew Barbara was in that…" Zack said with a grin, with Cody groaning a little hoping he wouldn't tell anyone.

"You can't tell anyone about that! And give me back my phone" Cody ordered, the younger twin was not wanting his brother to see the rest of his and Barbara's sext's.

"When I'm finished with it, slave…" Zack replied, now knowing that there was something good on it.

Cody sighed as Zack started going through with his phone, with the blond knowing that it wouldn't be long before Zack was seeing his dick shots. Zack smirked a little as he found Cody and Barbara's text history and saw the photos they had been sending each other. He felt his cock twitch as he stared at the pictures of his twin brother's cock, which looked to be the same size as his own. Cody was disgusted as he continued to watch the bulge in his twin's pants growing with Cody wondering if he should tell Barbara that Zack had both seen her pictures and had gotten hard with the blond deciding not to.

"Now… now… what do we have here?" Zack said with a smirk as he found a video of Cody this time. Pressing play, he was able to watch and listen to his twin jacking off.

"Do you HAVE to watch that?" Cody asked in annoyance as he listened to the sounds of himself jacking off, with the blond wondering a little about why Zack was watching a video of him jacking off. Once the video was finished, Zack flipped through the videos and photos again, sending all the ones of his twin brother to his phone which he luckily had on silent; with the blond shocked that the pictures went all the way back to the days when they moved into the hotel.

"Yes because it gives me an idea for your next order…" Zack smirking, with Cody wondering what his pervert of a twin wanted now "Jack off for me slave"

"What the hell, why would you want to watch your own TWIN brother jack off… if you are that big of a pervert why don't you fucking jack off yourself…" Cody said in disgust at the thought of jacking off why Zack watched him.

"Why is my concern, but mostly it's because I want to know that you are going to do everything I tell you to slave," Zack said with a smirk, with Cody's disgust growing because of his brother's implied 'why'.

"When did you come such a faggot, Zack?" Cody asked with a slight snarl. Zack's eyes widened a little from the shock of his brother's tone. While he knew his brother was straight, he never thought that his brother would be so anti-homosexual.

"Strip Slave" Zack responded, deciding to both ignore his brother's question and use his shock and anger over it to control his actions. If his brother wanted to call him a faggot, then he was going to make Cody into one.

"You are disgusting," Cody said, but followed the order and removed his shirt. While he was still angry, Zack had to admit that his twin had a pretty good chest on him which bet his slightly chubby chest. Cody glared at his twin when he saw Zack watching him, with Zack raising an eyebrow. Sighing loudly, Cody undid his belt before lowering them down to leave him in his plaid boxer shorts. As Cody stood there in his boxers, he tried to get out of it "Zack, say this is a joke already and make me go and buy you your favourite candy from Maddie?"

"Remove your boxers and jack off like you were told, slave…" Zack said, with the older twin knowing that he wasn't going to let Cody get out of it now.

Cody sighed and fingered the waistband of his boxers and lowered them to leave him completely naked, with Zack grinning at the real life version of his brother naked. As Cody got into a comfortable position on his bed, Zack had to admit that his brother looked better in real life than he did in the pictures. The twins locked eyes as Cody reached down and started massaging his soft cock, trying to use the memory of Barbara's video to get him hard. Zack turned his attention to Cody's cock when his younger twin started to move his hand up and down his cock. While watching his brother jacking off, Zack decided on his next order for his slave and began to strip.

"Why the hell are you stripping Zack?" Cody asked as he continued to move his hand up and down the length of his cock while watching Zack removing his shorts.

"Because I want you to do something for me, slave…" Zack said with a smirk, as he pulled down his boxers to leave him naked.

"Let me guess, you want me to jack you off now?" Cody said with an eye roll as he looked at his twin's naked body. While he was softening from the sight, Cody did have to admit that he had the better body and was a little annoyed that Zack had the thicker cock. From his guesstimate, they were the same size but just differed in girth.

"Close…" Zack said with a smirk, knowing that Cody had just checked out the size of his cock. Knowing that his brother wouldn't have any interest in his cock, Zack decided to let his brother get up close and personal with it "I want you to suck my cock slave…"

"Ugh, seriously? You want your BROTHER to suck your dick?" Cody said, with the boy a little grossed out by the thought. While he had been blown in the past from Barbara, Rebecca and even the British twins, he had never expected or wanted to suck a dick. Especially not his brothers.

"Yep, now get to work slave…" Zack said as he reached down and grabbed his cock, waving it slightly at his twin.

Cody sighed but climbed off of the bed and made his way over to his twin brother, his hardened cock swinging between his legs. The twins stood their rock hard in front of each other for a moment, looking at each other before Cody dropped down to his knees like Barbara had done to him many times. After looking up at his twin, hoping that Zack would stop and say this was all one big joke and that Cody wouldn't have to do this. In the end, he could deal with Zack wanting to watch him jack off since he had been curious about Zack a few times as well but this was far past that.

"Well get to work slave…" Zack ordered with Cody sighing as he reached out and gave his twin brother's cock a few strokes.

Trying to remember what Barbara does, Cody leaned in and found himself taking a tasting lick of his twin brother's cock, with Zack releasing a slight moan from the feeling. Knowing that his brother wouldn't just let him lick it once, Cody closed his eyes and decided to go for it with the boy opening his mouth and taking a dick into his mouth for the first time. He gagged a little until he finally got used to sucking on his brother's cock, with Zack loving the sight of Cody bobbing back and forth of his cock. As Cody continued sucking on his cock, Zack's moans filled the twin's bedroom, with the boy reaching down and running his hand through his brother's hair as he got closer to his orgasm. Cody groaned when he realised that Zack was getting closer, with the boy noting that they both liked playing with their sucker's hair when they were about to cum. While he wanted to pull off of his brother's cock and not taste Zack's cum, Cody also knew that his brother wouldn't allow him to do it.

"Oh god Cody… I'm going to cum…" Zack moaned out as he grabbed his brother's head and forced his twin to deep throat him as he shot his load, with Cody's eyes widening as he was forced to gulp down his brother's cum.

"Are we done now you sicko?" Cody asked as he stood up with the youngest of the twins wiping his mouth to get rid of his brother's cum.

"Not yet, there's something else I want…" Zack said with a smirk, with the blond loving the fact his cum was in Cody.

"Which is?" Cody asked, with the naked boy standing there with his hands on his hip.

"Your ass…" Zack said with a smirk, with Cody's eyes widening.

"What the fuck, NO! You are not fucking me, Zack… I sucked your dirty cock, that's enough…" Cody protested with the blond wanting to run to the bathroom to blow chunks at the even mere thought.

"Get on all fours slave" Zack ordered with a growl.

"Fine…" Cody growled but did what he was told, with the teen climbing onto his bed and presenting his ass to his twin brother. Smirking, Zack grabbed his hand lotion and used it to lube up his cock.

"This is for your attitude," Zack said after he had climbed onto the bed behind his brother, with Zack firmly smacking Cody's ass and causing his twin to cry out from the pain. Deciding not to bother with fingering his brother's ass due to his frustration, Zack lined up with Cody's hold and forcefully pushed in.

"HOLY CRAP! ZACK! PULL OUT!" Cody screamed from the pain of having his twin brother's cock inside of him.

"No," Zack said as he continued to force his cock into his brother, he knew he shouldn't be doing it harshly but his brother's faggot comment was still in his mind.

Zack moaned a little when he was fully inside of Cody, with the teen loving the feeling of his brother's virgin hole squeezing and milking his cock. As he began moving in and out of his Cody's hole at a slow pace, Zack found himself realising why Lance the pool boy had loved fucking him all those years ago. Unlike young him, Zack knew that Cody wasn't enjoying this but he hoped by the end of the weekend, Cody would at least like it and not hate him for this. After a while of fucking his brother doggy style with Cody refusing to release a moan, Zack decided he wanted to change it up and use a position that Lance had used on him.

"What the hell are you doing now?" Cody complained as his brother pulled his cock out of his ass, with the twin hoping this meant that the fucking was finished.

"Getting you into another position… I want to watch your face as I fuck you hard…" Zack growled out, with Cody rolling his eyes as he realised that Zack's lust was controlling his brother.

"Fine, how do you want me now…" Cody replied.

"Roll onto your back…" Zack said as he went and grabbed some pillows from both his bed and Cody's, before stacking them in a pile. Once he returned he saw Cody was lying on his back, with his twin's barely hard cock once again in his view. Grabbing onto his twin's legs, he pulled Cody towards him until his twin was almost bent by the stack of the pillows, with his ass on the top of the stack and his back still on the mattress.

"ZACK! My back isn't meant to bend like this!" Cody protested from the new position.

"Tough…" Zack said as he reached down and grabbed onto Cody's cock while slamming his cock back into his twin's ass. Cody released a groan as his twin returned to thrusting into his ass, with the teen watching as Zack picked up the pace. Much to Zack's amusement, Cody found himself being forced to release a moan when Zack started stroking his cock while pounding against his prostate. "Oh you like that do you, your twin brother's cock fucking you? I bet even Barbara doesn't make you moan like that…"

"Shut the fuck up Zack, its science nothing more… if you jack off a dude, he's going to moan…" Cody bit back, with the twin wishing that his brother would just cum and get it over with.

"Whatever you say, I know you love having my dick inside of you," Zack said with a smirk, as he let go of Cody's cock and grabbed his twin's hips in order to start slamming into his brother, almost like a jackhammer.

"Finally…" Cody said, with the teen being forced to release another moan when Zack's slams against his prostate got harder.

The twin was soon rolling his eyes in disgust when Zack released a loud moan and started shooting his load, with Cody not knowing if he should puke at the fact he had his twin's cum in him. Once Zack had finished shooting his load, the older twin moved back to his own bed and laid down with Cody rolling his eyes at the sight. Despite being a little spent from being fucked hard and rough, Cody wanted to get away from Zack before the pervert made him do something else. The last thing he wanted to know was if Zack had any other sick perverted kinks. Climbing off of the bed, the blond pulled on his clothing in almost record time and was about to leave when Zack stopped him.

"Oi Slave…" Zack said with a smirk as he watched his straight twin trying to escape the bedroom and him.

"What do you want now Zack?" Cody asked with a sigh, with the blonde turning back to look at his twin brother.

"Before you leave, you can come over here and suck my dick clean, it needs a good cleaning after being inside of your ass," Zack said.

While he wanted to scream out and even punch his twin brother, Cody knew that he didn't have any choice but to follow Zack's order again. Moving back over to Zack's bed, Cody sat down on the bed once again before leaning over in order to take Zack's softened cock into his mouth. Zack grinned as Cody sucked on his cock, he knew full well that his brother hated it but also knew Cody should get used to it since his slave was in for a long weekend of sucking down multiple loads of his brother's cum. Cody continued to slobber on his twin's softened cock for a few moments before finally having enough.

"There…" Cody responded with a growl as he pulled off of his brother's cock "are you happy now?"

"Yes, and by the way you are excused for now…" Zack teased, with Cody sighing as he wondered what would be next.

Zack watched with a smirk on his face, as Cody almost limped out of the bedroom with the blond knowing that Cody was trying to get used to having his brother's cum in for the first time. Once Cody had finally left their shared bedroom, the still completely naked Zack rolled over and grabbed his phone with the teen punching in his password and going to his messages and opening the pictures and videos of his brother. As he kept looking through the media of his twin, Zack found himself getting jealous of Barbara and decided to keep using Cody as his slave to show his brother exactly what he won't get from her. Even if Zack had to force Cody to realise it.


End file.
